The abused part 1
by crazycagedandcurious
Summary: this is a series of girls that are put through being abused emotionally physically mentally and any other way some one can abuse. These tragic events will either crush the girls world or make her stronger..


"What the hell do you want me to do?" I looked down at the ground as he towered over me.

"Hit this." He gave me a cigarette, which was weird cause he knew I didn't smoke. But i grabbed it just so he wouldn't hit me again cause I didn't listen to the asshole. I started coughing and gaging, this is why I don't smoke I told myself. I looked up at him and blew the nasty smoke out of my mouth into his face. He grabbed my chin with one of his huge hands and kissed me roughly. I backed away and walked off to my room where I safe from everything like Derek. I fell onto my bed after locking my door, as i tried to sleep my thoughts just wouldn't let me. Throwing one of my pillows at the door I screamed into my bed letting all the hurt finally catch up to me.

"God damnit open this door." Derek yelled through the door at me banging and kicking my door. I guess I fell asleep crying, I got up quick and opened the door and looked up at him. "What Derek?" I asked him as he just smirked.

"I need you to do something for me." He said almost laughing.

"What do you want?.." I asked lowering my head sighing. Great make me clean, suck his dick, what did he want this time?

"Go get Sadie and Austin, they said they wanted to hang out for a little bit. but first.." He touched my bruised cheek. "Make that dissappear." He kissed it softly like he wasn't the one that had given it to me.. I just nodded and went into my bathroom, covering up my bruises that were visible with some makeup then I went to go and pick my sister and her boyfriend up.

"Haileyyyyyyy!" My sister said in a scratchy voice we always have done for a couple 4 years now. I smiled and gave her a hug and Austin was one of my closest friends like a brother to me. He hugged my quickly kissing my cheek.

"Hailey." He smiled.

"Austin." I laughed which came out crackly since I haven't laughed in such a long time. I was glad whenever someone came over to my house Derek wouldn't hit me, and i get to forget that he hits me daily. We were actually a good couple when other people were around, but whenever we we're alone it was like he was a different person, Derek was a bipolar rude 22 year old. We had started dating when I turned 17 and he moved from Kentucky to Arizona to go to college but he dropped out after we had gotten married last year and since then he's been a very abusive person.

"Hailey?" Austin looked at me waving a hand in my face. I snapped out of my day dreaming and turned my baby off. I just smiled at him getting out of my car walking up to my door opening it for them. "Derek Sadie and Austin are here." I spoke softly rubbing my bruised cheek but I took my little sister into my room locking the door and took my shirt off to show her my bruises.

"Oh my god Hailey... what happened to you?" She kept her voice down. I just looked at her and then i went and washed off the makeup on my face showing the dark spot on my face. She gasped and looked really shocked..

"Hailey..is Derek hurting you..?" I just started to cry. She bit her lip then asked Austin to come into my room. She told Austin what she saw and told him that he has to help me out of this. While they were talking Derek walked in. "Get out both of you." He pointed to the door. oh shit... he's gonna kill me now. They wouldn't leave though.

"Have you been touching Hailey?" Austin looked pissed he stood up glaring at Derek.

"None of you business." Derek said looking at me the entire time.

"Sadie, take Hailey outside call the police and do not come back in here." Austin looked at the both of us I ran out as soon as I could with sadie right in front of me but as soon as I passed both of them Derek grabbed my hair and pulled me back.

"Don't call the cops. or."

"Or what? You'll hurt her more? Now you have 2 eye witnesses to your abusing Hailey, let her go." Austin smiled at me trying to reassure that I would be ok. Derek let me go as soon as Austin had finished his sentence I ran over behind Austin. Obeying what he had said for me and sadie to do earlier. 10 minutes later the cops came to my house and took austin and Derek down to the police station because Derek had started fighting with Austin.

"Derek's the taller of the 2, my hus- going to be my ex husband." I smiled over at Sadie as she told the police to check my bruises out. my entire body was covered with them my bruise on my cheek being the newest. I told the police he had kicked and punched me multiple times for stupid reasons, like not smoking a cigarette which he did yesterday which is the bruise on my cheek. They listened and were shocked that I hadn't come to them sooner, why did I wait so long, questions like that. I just couldn't take anymore stress, I passed out.

**Hey these characters are all mine, I did not steal or whatever. This is the very first in the series of the abused. I hope you like them, this is a completely different series then The life of series go read that series also :) **


End file.
